Control
by a-slightcatchoflightning
Summary: When 13 year old Lofty enters Holby City Hospital, he doesn't realise just how much of his past he is going to reveal to Iain TW:/ panic attacks, child abuse, PTSD, OCD implied
1. Chapter 1

"Robyn, I've told you before, I can't change breaks with you just so that you don't miss strictly" came Dylan's abrupt voice as he turned the corner into cubicles, crashing into a teenage boy and knocking him down.

"Are you alright?" he asked straightforwardly as he crouched down beside the boy. He was shielding his eyes from the light and moaned in pain, rolling onto his front. "Okay, let me get you some help", Dylan said softly, immediately shouting over at two paramedics loitering in the entrance, "Can I get some help over here please?"

Dylan supported the young boys head, holding him up and checking his pulse as Iain and Jeff ran over with a trolley. "No can'd' thi', don' touch m'" the boy moaned incoherently.

"S'alright mate, we're gonna help you, not hurt you" Iain comforted cheerfully. "Now we're just gonna get you onto this trolley and take you through to cubicles to help you". Jeff supported his back gently, causing the boy to swing at him, growling angrily through the haze of his semi-conscious mind. "Try to calm down mate", Iain continued before calling out "Can we get some more help please?"

Connie came rushing over to the scene which was gathering more and more attention from patients waiting to be called. "Right, let's get him into cubicles ASAP, no need to cause any more problems than necessary".

"Come on mate, no more funny business; let's just get this over with yeah?" Iain added as Connie reached under the boys back. He let out a half-hearted yelp, his eyes rolled back into his head and his body fell limp into Dylan's arms.

"Okay, into cubicles NOW", barked Connie as Jeff took the boys pulse. Dylan walked alongside the moving trolley and under his breath muttered, "We've got to check his back". Connie overheard and glanced across at Dylan, confused by that statement; "what do you mean?" she questioned, followed by an instant retort "He was panicking whenever we tried to touch his back and he fainted when you tried to support it". "Okay we'll have a look as soon as we've checked vitals" Connie assured him, noticing how his fists came to rest on his hips and the top of his ears grew a faint red tinge. "Do you need to take a moment?" she asked, gently resting her hand on his arm. "No, I'm fine thank you, this is my patient and I'm not off duty for another hour."

Dylan shut his eyes for a brief moment and his thoughts overwhelmed him, forcing painful memories to the front of his mind.

 ** _He was terrified. Why else would he have panicked do badly when they tried to touch his back? What was wrong with his back? Why was he loitering in the corridor? Did he have a guardian with him? How old was he?_**

And then the worst thought.

 ** _What if the reason he was in the hospital was because of his guardian?_**

Dylan flinched at that last thought and jumped when he heard a cubicle curtain open, pushing the thoughts back into the corner of his mind and strode forwards to help lift the boy onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we get 5mg of morphine in", Connie ordered as the boy rolled around, moaning in pain. "Hey mate, try to hold still for a sec, yeah?" said Iain as the staff gently lifted him onto the bed, being careful not to apply any pressure to his back as Dylan had requested.

Jeff left with the trolley as a call came through on his radio and Connie marched back out of the cubicle as Zoe called that there was an emergency in resus.

A scraping sound rang through the cubicle as Iain moved a chair over and sat by the side of the bed, rubbing a small circle on his temples and breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" inquired Dylan "Nah mate, can't drive on a headache" teased Iain as Dylan frowned "Jeff just got a call through, you should be in the ambulance with him", concern rising in his voice at the thought of Iain not doing his job. "Nah mate, swapped duties with Dix".

Dylan breathed a sigh of relief and returned to the boy who lay still on the bed. "So are you going to tell me what you were doing loitering in the corridor?" Dylan snapped. The boy looked at him, bewildered and said nothing. "How's about you tell us yer name first eh?" said Iain. The boy looked at him in alarm and a tear rolled down his cheek. Dylan, standing paralysed, froze at the sudden show of emotion and panicked. "I-I-I'm going to see if anyone is okay to exchange patients" he announced before rapidly leaving the cubicle and knocking into Rita.

Seeing the look of anxiety smattered across his face, she immediately knew what was wrong. "You get the patient who collapsed?" she asked. Dylan, unable to produce a coherent sentence jus nodded desperately, "Tell you what" she continued, "Take a breather, then there's a man with a fractured wrist in cubicle two waiting to be seen two yeah?" Dylan nodded and marched down the row of cubicles to number two as Rita made her way into number 6.

Drawing back the curtain, Rita saw Iain sitting on a chair beside the bed of a boy. She stood for a second as Iain looked up and then went to take the clipboard. "Ah, there's no name written, what's your name?" she asked. "That's what I've been trying to find out" Iain explained, "But this one ain't no Mr Noisy".

She crouched down next to the bed "I know it can be difficult to say things sometimes, but we're here to protect you and we won't let anyone hurt you. We need to know who you are so we can keep you safe. Now, I'm Nurse Freeman, but you can call me Rita and THAT plonker" "Oi less of that" Iain chipped in laughing "Is Iain, now do you want to tell me who you are?"

"Ben" he whispered "Ben Chiltern".


	3. Chapter 3

"You did really well telling us that and you're being very brave" Rita assured him, turning away to check the monitor. Ben shuffled slightly and winced, grabbing Iain's attention. "So mate, wanna tell us what you're doing here?" he asked.

Ben sighed and tried to sit up "HEY, don't do that you'll hurt yourself!" Rita cried making the boy whimper. "It's okay", Iain said "Do you want to lie on your side?" Ben nodded and Iain and Rita rolled him gently so he was facing away from the monitor.

"Right I'm just going to take a look at your back" said Rita "It's obviously causing some discomfort". Carefully, she raised his shirt midway to his shoulder blades and gasped; quickly covering it up with a cough, she said as calmly as possible "Iain I think you need to see this", her voice wobbling dangerously.

Ben lay still as Iain walked around the bed to see what Rita was talking about. "Shit!" he hissed as a tear passed down Rita's face. He put her arm around her and squeezed her shoulder softly. Arrays of bruises, old and new were intercepted by welts and cuts that ran vertically across his spine, contrasting patches of red, blue and purple on his otherwise pale skin. "What's happened here?" he asked walking back around to face Ben and crouching down near his face. "You can trust us I promise" Rita added. "And "Iain began, his eyes twinkling (a sign that a bad joke was coming) "Oh god here we go" Rita interrupted, Iain changed tact "If anyone tries to hurt you, they'll have to get through me first".

"M-my D-dad" Ben began, "He drinks a l-lot and says it-t's my fault m-mum died" "Is there anyone we can call?" Rita asked, "N-no it's just me and him" "Okay well we need you to know that because you're only 13, we can't give you that decision on whether or not we call social services, we're going to have to"

Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over silently and his face was full of fear and loneliness. "Hey mate s'alright, your Dad can never come near you again" Iain reassured him, resting his hand on the small boys shoulder. Ben flinched violently and Iain retracted his hand, calling Robyn over.

"Hey can you call the police and social services please Robyn?", "Yes of course I'll tell Noel" she replied walking over to reception.

Attention was drawn back to Rita as she said "Right so we'll dress this and then sort out the paperwork with social services, how does that sound?". Ben nodded.

Rita touched his back and he froze, tensing up. Noticing this, Iain intervened. "So, you watch footie?" he asked, slipping his hand into Ben's. Ben gripped his hand; his knuckles turning white with the strain "Manchester United" "Same!" Iain replied excitedly and they were off on an excited conversation over the latest match.

Rita smiled lovingly at Iain as he held the small boy's hand and wondered how someone could hurt a child in this way and then saw that, despite the PTSD, Iain was so amazing at handling other people's emotions and imagined that he would be such a brilliant father.

"There we go, all done" Rita said happily as Connie came into the cubicle "Where on earth is Dylan?" she asked "This is his patient" "He couldn't do it, so we swapped" Rita explained and Connie nodded understandingly, glancing over at the patient lying on his side, avidly discussing football with Iain. Then she saw his back and audibly gasped causing Ben to roll onto his back to see what it was. He cried out in pain as the bed applied pressure to the freshly dressed wounds.

"I am so sorry!" Connie cried, making the boy jump and his eyes rolled backwards, his body going limp. "It wasn't your fault" Rita assured her as a look of shock and apology flashed across Connie's face. "What on earth has that poor boy been through?" Connie muttered "He said his Dad does this to him and blames him for his mother's death" Rita explained. "Poor child, no child should ever have to go through this" Connie whispered, hardly audible, her thoughts on Grace and what she would do if anyone ever hurt her baby in this way.

Ben's eyelids flickered open and Connie and Rita gently supported his shoulder and legs, rolling him over as he flinched violently until he was facing Iain again. "That better?" Connie asked "I'm so sorry for scaring you". "S'alright" he responded and Rita let out a giggle as she noticed he had adopted Iain's way of speaking.

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed down the corridor "I DEMAND TO SEE MY SON!" Ben grabbed Iain's hand and a look of terror washed over his face as Connie ran out of the cubicle to see what was causing the commotion.

"Please don't let him hurt me" Ben pleaded, staring into Iain's eyes desperately.


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan strolled through the ED on his break, holding a steak bake tucked into a Greggs bag. The comfort and familiarity in the warmth of the parcel was enough to relax him after the morning trauma. A young boy, about 12 or 13 had clearly been hurt by somebody and it had been all too much for him to handle.

He strolled into the staff room and took a seat at the table alongside Ethan and Cal, both of which were eating crisp sandwiches and sipping glasses of milk.

"You know" he said, the tone of his voice glancing around the room, "The only nutritive value whatsoever in that food is coming from the milk." "Yep" retorted Cal, "But it's a Thursday and this is what we do". "Besides" Ethan chipped in, "You can't tell us that that pasty has a higher nutritive value than this" he said indicating towards his own lunch.

The room returned to silence and then a shriek sounded, making all three nurses jump "I DEMAND TO SEE MY SON!"

Dylan dropped the Greggs bag on the table and ran out of the staff room where he saw a 6 foot man wearing jeans, a button down shirt and biker boots storming towards cubicles. "Stop!" shouted a police officer, turning and running after him. The man ignored him and walked straight past Connie, bumping against her and shoving her to one side.

Immediately, Dylan knew who this man was. The boy's father. He had to be. All rationality was swept aside as Dylan ran after the man and jumped from behind, wrapping his arms around him in attempt to knock him down. The man swung around and punched Dylan in the face, sending him flying across the corridor, blood rushing out of his nose.

Two police officers ran at him, calling for backup and pinning the man down to the ground. He wriggled out from under them and pulled out a gun. "Take one more step" he threatened, grabbing Rita, "And it's bye bye beautiful". He smiled nastily, the pleasure in his eyes taunting them, contrasting with the sheer terror that Rita's held.

Connie snuck across to Dylan, helping him up. "AND YOU" he yelled "ON THE FLOOR". They lay face down on the floor, hands on the back of their heads.

Iain looked into the small boy's eyes "Right can you do something for me mate?" he asked. Ben nodded. "I'm going to let go of your hand for ten seconds okay? And in that time, you're going to sit up carefully and swing your legs over the edge of the bed yeah? And then, before you know it, I'll be back." The boy nodded and before he could say anything, Iain had let go and was sneaking a look through the curtain at the commotion outside.

"Alright mate?" Iain whispered, taking the boy's hand again and helping him to his feet. "Just gonna get you somewhere safe okay?" Ben nodded again and Iain was silent for a second.

 ** _Rita had been out there. The gunman was holding her by the neck and had a gun pressed up against her temple. He had to save her, but first the boy. As long as the police officers didn't move, Rita would be safe for another three minutes until back up got there. And then, well he'd have to work it out from there._**

"Right, see the door over there?" He said pointing through the left side of the cubicle curtain "mm" the boy replied, his voice barely a squeak now. "On three we're going to calmly walk over there, behind your Dad and not draw any attention to ourselves eh?" The boy nodded, now completely mute with fear. "One" they took a step to the curtain; "Two" Iain drew it back silently, seeing the back of Rita's head, her body frozen in his hold, "Three" the two walked silently to the staff room and Iain opened the door speeding up as the man backed down the corridor, coming closer to them. Once in, Iain made a quick introduction to Ethan and Cal who were absentmindedly eating sandwiches "Guys listen up" he hissed "This is Ben, abused , don't touch his back, his Dad is in the corridor with a gun, you guys, I need you to keep an eye on him and make sure he's safe".

 ** _And I'm going to save Rita_**

A look of shock flashed across the faces of both Ethan and Cal. Cal was the first to speak "You aren't seriously going back out there?" "I have to, he's got Rita" "NO!" Cal shouted standing up. Ben flinched and fell to the floor curling up in a ball and begun to rock backwards and forwards, his head on his knees. He let out a small whimper and Ethan rushed to his side. "Hey are you hungry?" He asked, helping the boy up "I'm Ethan and he's Cal".

In all the drama taking place, despite feeling bad about it, Iain saw his chance. The gunman was just in line with the door, Rita just centimetres from him. Quietly, he slipped the door open. He had perhaps a few seconds until the man realised his presence. Think fast. That had been his instructor's motto during training. His hand scrabbled around on the side next to him, trying to find something useful. His hand settled on a mug. The mug Rita got him for his birthday. The mug that read "Keep calm, I'm a paramedic". This was it.

Iain lunged forwards, grabbing Rita's hand and swinging her into the staff room and brought the mug down on the man's head. He fell to the floor as the back-up police stormed through the door. Iain turned to help Rita up (he had to admit, he'd kind of thrown her into the staff room). A crack. Searing pain.

Everything went black as the floor rolled up to greet him.


	5. Chapter 5

Bens POV:

The blonde man, Ethan crouches in front of me, making eye contact. His eyes are the colour of coconut shells and he seems calm and, well, nice I suppose. Like he isn't going to hurt me, like I can trust him. "Are you hungry?" he asks and I try to think. When did I last eat? It's been nearly two days since I was last allowed to eat. I nod quickly and he takes my hand and helps me up, leading me over to a stool by the table. "Cheese or ham?" he asks holding up both. I don't answer. I don't know how to. I haven't been given any choices since mum died. This is all a distraction, I know that, but it's a welcome distraction from the intensity that is Dad being less than 10 feet away from me. "Hey sit down Nibbles, I'll do it" says the other man.

I turn my head as he door opens and suddenly Iain is jumping out and throws Rita from Dad's grasp into the room. Then, the crack of gunshot and Iain hits the floor. I scream and just keep screaming. I can't stop and the tears come out and I can't breathe and all the pent up pain and fear and anger of the last five years is released as I fall to the floor and cry and scream. I feel Rita put her arms around me and I shove her away, screaming at her not to touch me as I watch 3 officers hold my dad down and knock the gun from his hand. There are doctors crowded around Iain and Rita and Ethan are holding me, trying to get me away from the chaos, but I won't let them, I need to see this, but it hurts so much.

Eventually, after what feels like years of tears and anguish being released, I feel a jab in my thigh and everything slowly turns dim around me. I try to fight the darkness, but it encloses me in peace.


End file.
